What's Your Name
by OctoberSkies
Summary: When Draco comes across a beautiful girl, he is determined to find out whom she is, but he keeps missing her. Oneshot. Songfic to Jesse McCartney’s What’s your name?


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: It's another fic by Kathy :) I don't know why I keep writing new stories, but I had an urge to make a songfic. Hope you like it.

* * *

**What's Your Name?**

Draco was in line to pay for his books in Flourish and Blotts, thinking about the woman that he had seen earlier. She was the most magnificent being that he had ever seen. She had silky brown hair that cascaded down her back in small ringlets. Her face looked pure and familiar, but he couldn't figure out where he could have seen her from.

"Excuse me, sir. You're next," The cashier said to him.

**I turn around, you're there again  
And suddenly you're gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are**

Snapping out of his reverie, Draco headed toward the counter when a glimpse of brown hair caught his eye. He looked towards his left and sure enough, there she was. The mysterious woman was heading out of the store so he ran to catch up her to. When he got outside, however, the alarm went off and Draco realized that he took his books with him. He dropped the books onto the floor and looked around to see which direction she went. He spotted her a few stores away, only to see her disapparate.

Draco sighed, but at that second, the store manager stupefied him, making him so rigid and falling to the floor.

'_The things I go through to find that girl'_

**You're the kinda girl  
Who'll make me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together  
But you're oh, so hard to find**

After a few minutes of explaining to the manager why he was suddenly so keen on running out of the store with their books, the manager finally complied with him. She said that she thought it was adorable that he was trying to find out who she was. She let him go, and just when he was walking out the door, he overheard the conversation between the manager and her employee.

"He said he was looking for a chestnut haired girl?"

"Yeah, you don't think that it's the same girl that comes over often? She does match his description."

"You know what, I think you're right. And I did see her today around the same time Draco was in there."

"Isn't her name – "

At that moment, the door closed on Draco, leaving the name unsaid and him agitated. He tried to open the door to find out her name, but it wouldn't budge.

**I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
As you're walkin' out the door**

Furious, he left the store and apparate to the local café to get a drink. Just as Draco seated himself, he saw her once again. She was walking out and Draco was determined to catch her this time. He jumped out of his seat and raced towards the door. When he got outside, he saw her walking away so he quickly jogged to catch up to her.

'_Funny, I don't remember her wearing this green trench coat. She must have just put it on.'_

"Hey, haven't I seen you around before?" He said with a suave voice.

"I'm sorry, mister! But I'm married!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else," Draco walked away stunned that he just hit on an old, well in his case, woman.

**I see you when I'm renting movies  
When you're leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I want to ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance**

Draco later met up with Blaise to go watch a film. When they were in the theatre, he told Blaise all about his girl problem, but in return, Blaise started laughing at his poor friend.

"It's not funny Blaise. I honestly have had too many run-ins with her and I don't even know who she is. I keep missing her at the last second."

He turned back to look watch the previews he noticed a group of girls walking towards their seats. He saw the same beautiful girl within the crowd.

"Blaise! That's her! Should I go and talk to her?" Draco asked his friend.

"Talk to her later, mate. The film is about to start, "He replied. And just as he said this, the lights started to dim and the showing started.

During the film, Draco kept glancing back at her, waiting for the movie to end so he could finally talk to her. After two of the longest hours of Draco's life, the movie finally ended. He told Blaise that he was going to go and talk to the mysterious girl, and went to go look for her. There were a lot of people in his way, and when he finally got to her row, she was already gone. He searched the crowds for a brown head and red jacket, but there was no use. As he was leaving the cinema, Blaise caught up to him.

**What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
You've got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I've gotta let you know the way I feel**

"Hey mate, did you find her?"

Draco turned around to face Blaise with an annoyed expression. "Unfortunately, no. Why isn't anything good happening to me today? First, I get accused of stealing from Flourish and Botts, and then I hit on an old woman. She is driving me crazy and I don't even know who the heck she is. The more I don't know her, the more I want her."

"You got it bad, mate. You really do."

**What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
That it's right before you go  
Oh hey, if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me**

**Whoa  
I see you at the mall  
You're hangin' out with all your friends  
I'm ready, gonna make my move  
You go before I get the chance**

To try to get his mind off her, Draco went to a shopping center to get his mum a birthday present. He was walking into a jewelry store and did a double take when he saw Her getting into the lift. He ran to the lift, but got there just when the doors were closing in on her face. He pressed the 'Up' button, but it wouldn't open. Since there were only 3 stories, he decided to run up the stairs. On the second floor, he saw her walking into a clothes store. Keeping his poise, he elegantly walked in, and looked around the store for his mystery woman. When he finally spotted her, she was walking into a dressing room. _'Bugger! Missed her again! I guess I'll just wait 'till she gets out.'_

As Draco waited, he spied a nice green blouse that his mum might like. He took a look at it and decided to buy it after She gets out. After waiting some time longer, Draco started anticipating when she would come out. She was in there an awfully long time. Finally, the door opened and a pudgy blonde girl came out.

"What?" He suddenly yelled.

Startled, the girl spun around, only to see a crazy guy thunder out the store.

"She must have left when I went to looked at this bloody blouse!" He mumbled angrily under his breath. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and remembered that he was still holding the blouse. "Heh heh heh.. Won't make that stupid mistake again."  
**  
You know you got me trippin'  
Thinkin' 'bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know I'm alive**

That night, Draco went to bed thinking about a stunning brunette. Why was the gods against him today? Why was it that he was always barely missing her? I just want to her get to know her. She probably doesn't even know I exist…

**Oh, oh yeah, no, no, no, no  
Oh, now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now  
Too late, I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
'Cause I'm the one you need**

**Oh no, don't go  
I've got to tell you  
How bad I want ya  
All I need is a chance  
So give me an opportunity to ask**

**What's your name  
What's your name, girl  
Oooh, oooh yeah**

**Woo, that's it  
Ladies goodnight

* * *

**

**The End.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if i should make a sequel or leave as is. Opinions?**

**Kathy.**


End file.
